danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Zettai Kibō Birthday
}} Absolute Hope Birthday (絶対希望バースデー Zettai Kibou Birthday лит. День Рождения Абсолютной Надежды) - эндинг для Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние. Песня была написана Томоказу Ямадой, аранжирована Такуйей Ватанабэ и исполнена Мэгуми Огатой, как Нагито Комаэдой. Песня рассказывает о рождении абсолютной надежды и встрече Нагито с тем, "с кем был рожден встретится" ночью в школьном здании. У песни есть сексуальный подтекст, что было подтверждено Мэгуми Огатой. Согласно Огате, Absolute Hope Birthday - песня о том, как Нагито чувтсвует себя снаружи, а Zansakura -zanka- - о том, как он чувствует себя внутри. Текст |-|Кадзи = 夜の校舎の真ん中で　ココロ踊らせ　待ち続けてた 「キミと出会えた　そのためにうまれてきた」と 思える　その瞬間(とき)を だから boot up, warm up, hang up…make up, mess up, down up ボクのすべてを　キミに捧ぐ そうさ think up, pop up, pull up…brush up　護れるなら 最強・最後の　希望のヒカリ wow wow…　煌めいて　耀いて wow wow…　最高のキミを魅せてよ　もっと！ wow wow…　止まらない　グルーヴで 絶望　踏み越え　輝け　【I miss you】 絶対的希望の　バースデー キミが目覚める瞬間を　息を潜ませ　待ち続けてる 紅き涙の濁流に　揉まれ呑まれて　墜ちゆくその先で だから lock up, mix up, cut up…key up, sex up, wrap up めちゃくちゃ　溺れさせてあげる そうさ break up, use up, end up…hook up　繋がるから 最凶・災後の　希望の萌し wow wow…　踊ってよ　謳ってよ wow wow…　最幸のキミを魅せてよ　きっと！ wow wow…　這い上がれ　ないほどの 絶望だけが　生みだせる　【I want you】 絶対的希望は　ダイハード wow wow…　踊ってよ　謳ってよ wow wow…　最幸のキミを魅せてよ 「ずっと！」 wow wow…　煌めいて　耀いて wow wow…　最高のキミを魅せてよ　もっと！ wow wow…　止まらない　グルーヴで 絶望　踏み越え　輝け 【I miss you】 絶対的希望は　ダイハード 絶対的希望の　バースデー |-|Ромадзи = Yoru no kōsha no wa no naka de kokoro odorase machi tsuzuke te ta kimi to deae ta sono tame ni umare te ki ta to omoeru sono toki o dakara boku no subete o kimi ni sasagu sō sa nemureru made saikyō saigo no kibō no hikari i te kagayai te saikō no kimi o mise te yo motto tomara nai kuruu made zetsubō o fumikoe kagayake i miss you zettai teki kibō bāsudē |-|Английсикий = Continued waiting for you late at night on school's campus, my heart flutters at the moment I thought, "I was born to meet you" so boot up, warm up, hang up… make up, mess up, down up I want to completely give myself to you so just think up, pop up, pull up… brush up if it can be protected, the last and strongest light of hope wow wow... shining, sparkling wow wow... you are the best, bewitch me even more! wow wow... can’t stop this groove overcome the despair and begin to shine, "I miss you" the birth of absolute hope I held my breath, waiting for you to wake up Pushed and swallowed by the muddy stream of crimson tears, I fall and so lock up, mix up, cut up… key up, sex up, wrap up mess me even more, let me drown in you and break up, use up, end up… hook up, we’re connected hope will be reborn after the worst disaster wow wow... let's sing and dance wow wow... you are the best, without a doubt you bewitched me! wow wow... until it’s too much that only despair can create, "I want you" the absolute hope is hard to die wow wow... let's sing and dance wow wow... you are the most fortune, bewitch me throughout! wow wow... shining, sparkling wow wow... you are the best, bewitch me even more! wow wow... can’t stop this groove overcome the despair and begin to shine, "I miss you" the absolute hope is hard to die the birth of absolute hope |-|Видео = thumb|center|300 px Навигация en:Zettai Kibō Birthday Категория:Музыка